Forbidden
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Adrian Pucey comes home to a shock. Katie Bell/Adrian Pucey cute little one-shot.


**Title: **Forbidden**  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Katie Bell and Adrian Pucey; Katie/Adrian **  
Rating: **PG-13.**  
Warnings: **Katie's mouth

**When: **A year and a half years Post-DH. *The Epilogue never happened, it is made of evil***  
Summary: **Adrian comes home to a shock. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately, though, Katie's characterization, not so much. **  
Author's Note: **Pregnant Katie amuses me? And I hate writing from two different P.O.V.'s, but it needed to be done, sorry if it seems awkward.

Katie sniffled, wiping her eyes, looking down at the plate she was holding, frowning when she saw she'd eaten all the salami, she'd wiped off the cheese a long time ago. What the hell was she supposed to dip into her peanut butter now?

Katie looked towards the kitchen, knowing there was probably nothing in there. Why had she insisted on no House Elves again? Oh right, because it was wrong and because she wanted for her and Adrian to make a new life from scratch, which was why they'd bought this house.

Well, fuck if she was going to the store, she was comfortable right where she was. Katie settled herself back into the couch, turning the television up. She loved being a Half-Blood, the one thing her dad has instilled in her besides allowing her to be her own person had been a love of terrible entertainment, and since Adrian hated it, she'd been sure to insist they get one. After all, marriage wasn't fun unless there was a silly thing to fight about, just for the make-up sex.

Katie stuck her finger into the jar, gathering a large amount of peanut butter onto it before sticking it into her mouth, focusing back on her terrible show, which was actually making her quite sad. Stupid soaps. She shook her head and ate some more of her peanut butter.

Adrian stepped out of the floo, dusting himself off before looking up to find his wife in the same spot he'd left her this morning when he'd left for work. Had she even moved? She'd done the same thing yesterday. When he'd begged and convinced her to stay at home to work on her writing, he'd assumed she'd work on her writing, not sit in front of that God-awful Muggle machine she and her father (from what he'd come to understand) loved so much.

"Katie what the hell-are you eating peanut butter out of the jar with your fingers?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Who was this imposter and where was his spunky, creative wife who ate with utensils and changed out of her pajamas?

"I ran out of salami and cheese to dip into it, we need to go to the grocer's and I'm starting to think we should get Kisel back from your parents. This house is too big."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Katie," he took in a breath to keep his nerves in check. "Love, have you left the couch at all today? Maybe spent some time in your office, writing?"

Katie looked at him and shook his head, giving him a confused look. "Yes, I spent a good three hours in the loo, we're never eating Shepard's Pie or anything with gravy ever again, you lose your want to ever see it after staring at it in the u-bend all morning." She ate some more peanut butter. "I got really hungry after that," she gave him a shrug.

Adrian loosened his tie before pouring himself a Scotch. "Merlin, Katie," he teased a moment later, "you're acting like you're preg-oh fuck." Adrian sat himself down in his armchair, staring at her for a long moment, taking her in again.

Bizarre food cravings, check. Sickness, check. Odd sleeping habits had to be a part of that. Was she crying at the television? That had to be a symptom. Merlin, he was going to be a father and Katie was going to knock him cold when he informed her.

Adrian threw down his glad of Scotch far quicker than he'd ever done in his life before setting it down, crossing over to the couch, sitting next to her, taking her into his arms. "Katie," he turned off the television, earning a glare from her. The image of nine months of her being like this flashed through his mind and he felt a bit more petrified than at the idea of being a father.

"Bells," he said a bit hesitantly, using the same nickname he'd always used for her, after all, she'd refused to take his last name, some bollocks about independence. "We need to talk…"

Katie sighed. What did he want, honestly, she wasn't having sex with him feeling the way she did, if that's what he was going for, he'd had his chance last night but had chosen to sleep, he could be punished for a few days, or until she herself needed it, which would probably only last until after dinner.

"About what, Adrian?" She asked, looking him over, he looked a bit sick, maybe they'd both caught some sort of flu bug.

Her annoyance with him fell and she moved her hand to his cheek. "What's wrong my little snuggle-bear, are you feeling alright? Need your Bells to take care of you?" She

Climbed into his lap, kissing his forehead.

She saw him smirk a bit and pulled back to look at him. What was he playing at?

He took her hands and cleared his throat. "Bells, baby, have you stopped to think that maybe you've been behaving a bit, well, oddly lately?" He asked, moving a hand to her stomach.

Katie frowned, making a face. What was he talking about? Just because she'd been feeling a bit off, unable to write, and-oh Lord and dipped salami into peanut butter. Katie's mouth dropped a bit. No she couldn't be.

Adrian kissed her forehead. "Bells, figure it out yet?"

Katie detected amusement in his voice. Little bastard found this amusing? He wasn't going to have to get fat and be in pain and give birth. Katie was tiny, after a few months, she was going to be unable to stand without falling over. This was his entire fault; he knew that the idea of being responsible for someone else terrified her. He'd done this to her with his little swimmers.

Katie sat back a bit, still in his lap, but she needed to ponder this, figure out something else that could be wrong with her.

"Katie, you're pre-"

"Don't you dare speak the forbidden word, Adrian Pucey, or I swear to Gryffindor, I will shove my wand so far up your arse you'll never get it out." She warned.

Adrian smirked. "Why, just because you're pregna-"

"Stop it, I will murder you," Katie interrupted again, close to tears. Why was he not losing it right now? This was terrifying; more terrifying than getting married had been for her. She wasn't even sure if she was a good wife, let alone whether or not she could be a mother, let alone a decent one.

She couldn't do this, she was going to sod it up, just like most everything else she did. Katie felt heat in her cheeks and knew she was crying.

He'd made her cry, shite. He'd known better than to tease her about this, but honestly, she was over reacting a bit, it wasn't as if they were in with a healer, confirming that she was pregnant, then he'd expect a full breakdown from her. Where she got the idea that she'd be a terrible mother, he had no idea, but he knew it was silly.

Adrian took her into his arms, rubbing her back as she cried. She didn't cry often, but he knew the best thing to do was to let her just do it, she hated crying, calling attention to it would only make it worse for her and for him.

"Bells, love, don't worry, you're going to be a wonderful mother, okay? Loving, accepting, you'll keep my temper in check, balance out my insane expectations, hell; our child will probably be as stubborn as you are, beautiful too, all right?" He asked, hoping he made her feel a bit better.

"Really?" She asked quietly, Adrian could swear her heard a small sniffle.

He smiled a little. He rubbed her back a bit more, kissing the top of her head. "Yes, really. I have complete faith in you, Bells. Don't worry; you'll be perfect, like every other part of you." He assured, kissing her.

For all the times she made him want to throw something, she really was wonderful; she just seemed to forget that sometimes.

"You're just being nice because I have sex with you," she mumbled into his shirt, still hiding, but he could tell from her voice that she was feeling a bit better. He wished he could read what went on in that brain of her sometimes, even if he was sure within five minutes, his own brain would explode.

"While that may be a little true, I do mean it." Adrian lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him. "I love you Bells, even if you do have disgusting cravings," he teased, kissing her again, realizing she tasted like peanut butter. He almost wanted to laugh.

"You're crazy," Katie mumbled onto his lips, feeling him lower her onto the couch. She was still terrified, but if he had faith in her, Katie supposed she could pretend not to be terrified until they saw a healer, though, she was pretty sure they were both correct in their assumption, she would have to slowly deal with this.

Katie felt Adrian's lips on her neck and raised an eyebrow. "Oy Pucey, what are you doing there?" She was amused that he seemed to be trying to seduce her, now of all moments.

"I just figure, if you're not pregnant, I could still get you pregnant now and you wouldn't even know the difference," his tone was teasing.

Katie slapped at the back of his head, thinking of different things to call him. He kissed her before she could lecture him about being a prat.

Katie kissed him back, she'd get to lecturing him later, for now, the sex part of his offer pleased her greatly, she'd deal with the baby part later.


End file.
